


Twice In A Lifetime

by Lady_Kiryu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kiryu/pseuds/Lady_Kiryu
Summary: When an Unsub's plan goes awry, Dr. Spencer Reid and Lesley Juniment-Smith team up to raise Spencer's girlfriend  for the 37 days it takes to raise her.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Twice In A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Growing Up Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/666121) by Ahmose Inarus. 



> This is inspired by both MCUniversal's Junior with Arnold Schwarzenegger and Ahmose Inarus' Growing Up Again. I do not own the CM characters, they belong to CBS.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone in the Goofy Gublers Discord server for encouraging me with this fic and helping where they could.

I was excited at the information Dawson had given me. Since Penelope Garcia was leaving the BAU to start afresh, they needed a new technical analyst and since my skills nearly matched Garcia’s, Emily had asked for me to be transferred. Not only would I be helping Emily Prentiss’s team, I also would be helping Jack Garrett’s team.

The brass had investigated Barnes’s prior decision to close down the IRT and found her decision very unacceptable. 

They'd contacted the former members of the IRT with offers of team reinstatement and everyone except Matt Simmons accepted. Matt felt his talents were better utilized by the BAU and so Jack was looking for his replacement while Emily had found Garcia's replacement in me, a statuesque redhead with blue eyes. 

It was kind of funny bumping into Garcia as she was leaving. “You’re our new technical analyst?” She squeaked. I nodded. “Then I don’t have to worry about my family, since they’ll be in good hands. Especially 187.”

“Who’s 187? I asked, confused over Garcia’s nicknames. Garcia laughed.

"By 187, I mean our resident genius, Dr. Spencer Reid.” Garcia explained. “Anyway, good luck!” Garcia hurried away, leaving me to frown. I shook my head and headed to Garcia’s old office to set up. I barely had time to set up my new office the way I liked it when someone cleared their throat.

“Sorry.” Emily Prentiss said. “When you’re ready, please come to the conference room. Everyone’s waiting to meet you.”

“In that case, I’m ready to come now.” I informed Prentiss and fell into step beside the unit chief.

“I think you already know one of my agents, Dr. Spencer Reid?” Emily said. I nodded. Spencer Reid had been my childhood sweetheart and currently was my boyfriend.

“We’ve known each other since practically the cradle.” I replied.

“Then that explains why Garcia kept teasing him yesterday at her farewell party.” Prentiss said dryly. “About you, apparently.” I blushed as Prentiss led me into the conference room. “This is our new technical analyst, Gabriella Rosenthal.”

Everyone said ‘hi’ to me at once. I wondered if Reid would say anything about our relationship. It was unlikely, however.

“We have a case.” Emily started, motioning to me to sit by Spencer. “Remember the marionette case?” Spencer made a clearing of his throat. “No, we don’t need a by-play of the case, Reid. I do not want our new technical analyst scared off.” I smiled at that. “Instead of marionettes, this unsub has been kidnapping law enforcement officials and somehow turning them into babies.”

“What the fudge?” Alvez suddenly said. Though it was appropriate for work, Emily shot him a reproving glance.

“Since this is a missing persons/child report, I have decided to take the case and have our new technical analyst go with us.” I looked up in shock. “Sorry to have you travel with us on your first day, but it can’t be helped.” the unit chief added.

“No, it’s okay.” I said.

—

On the plane, I sat next to Spencer. “I saw you blush as you came in.” My boyfriend told me without taking his eyes off the file in front of him.

“Prentiss mentioned Garcia teasing you last night.” I remarked. “About me.” My boyfriend looked up from the file he held.

“It wasn’t specifically about you. She just said 'I wonder if the new analyst is unattached. Perhaps you could go out with her.’ I told her it was unlikely since a. Inter-team relationships are frowned upon and b. I already had a girlfriend.” I laughed.

“It sounds like you weren’t expecting me to be the new analyst.” I said.

“I wasn’t prepared, no.” My boyfriend mildly answered. “I did make Emily aware of our relationship before we got on the jet.”

“And?” I started.

“Keep it professional during work hours.” Emily stated as she went past. “Reid deserves someone special after the hell he went through at Millburn.”

“Got it loud and clear, Chief. No display of affection until after hours.” I said. Emily nodded.

“And there’s no fraternization policy. The brass threatened me with instituting it but nothing ever came of it.” Rossi added. “Just be professional.”

–

Prentiss assigned Spencer and I the task of getting the local PD up to speed. This apparently meant helping Reid as he was working on victimology. “This feels like a bad Alfred Hitchcock movie.” I mumbled as she set up the cork board.

“Actually, it’s more like a bad Stephen King novel.” Her boyfriend commented as he worked on geography. “The marionette case was more of a bad Alfred Hitchcock movie.” I rolled my eyes at him. “Oh, that was sarcasm?” He muttered. I nodded. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” I said. “Emily didn’t seem surprised that we were together.”

“Emily doesn’t miss much, that’s why Hotch, our previous unit chief got her promoted before he left. Rossi didn’t want the position because of paperwork.” Spencer recalled. I smiled at that.

“Agent Rosenthal, Prentiss said she wanted to see you.” A police officer said to me. Spencer looked suspicious for a few minutes but waved a hand, showing me that he could obviously finish the rest.

“I’ve got the rest Gabby.” He murmured reassuringly. I gave him a quick nod and followed the police officer reluctantly outside.

—

“I don’t see Prentiss out…” I didn’t finish my sentence because the man pressed a cloth soaked in… oh God, this was the unsub. He was pressing a cloth soaked in chloroform to my nose. I passed out immediately.  
When I awoke later, I saw that I was strapped to a table while my captor was intently staring at an ultrasound screen. “What are you going to do, kill me?” I asked, not seeing the umbilical cords on the screen because of my anger.

“Oh no, Rosenthal.” The unsub said dryly as he chuckled. “You’re perfect.” The cadence of his voice confused me. It sounded exactly like my boyfriend’s when they were on the clock.

“Spencer, you’ve gone insane. You’ve never once hinted to me that you were into bondage.” I chided softly.

“That’s because I’m not Spencer.” The unsub said and turned around to show me an identical form to my boyfriend.

“What do you want me for?” I squeaked.

“You’re the first pregnant law enforcement official that I’ve encountered.” he admitted. Then he changed the subject. “You also seem to be pretty close with Agent Reid.”

“It’s Doctor Reid, asshole.” I said.

“Tsk tsk…language, Agent…. but what is he exactly to you?”

“My boyfriend.” I admitted. The unsub nodded thoughtfully. “He will find me!” The unsub then shook his head.

“No, he won’t. My brother’s babies will be long gone and you’ll be in love with me and carrying mine by the time he finds you.”

“I’m pregnant?” I asked in shock. At this, the unsub nodded. “I can’t believe it. Spencer and I had just decided to try for one. Don’t underestimate Spencer or the rest of the department.” I snarled. The unsub laughed. “Why are you doing this?”

“Quite simple really, he got to stay with our parents while Lesley and I were adopted. Here, swallow this.” He says as he picks up a tiny gray pill.

“Wait, you three are triplets?! I am no….” he shoved it into my mouth and made me swallow.

“I’ll be back.” He said as he put my now unconscious body in the crib, smiling in satisfaction as my body became smaller to fit inside the crib. “Forgot to stock up on food for your present stages.”

–

I kept watching the clock. Prentiss sure was laying into Gabby, which wasn’t like our unit chief. When Prentiss came in laughing with Rossi, Alvez and Simmons, she said after biting off her laughter, “Where’s Gabby, isn’t she supposed to be assisting you?”

“I don’t know. I thought you were chewing her out.” I said. Prentiss shook her head. She looked as guilty and worried as I felt about our technical analyst.

“That takes a lot of balls to kidnap a federal agent.” Alvez stated. Rossi nodded as he looked at Reid, Reid had been kidnapped once before.

“He didn’t give her enough time to take her purse which clearly has her phone for us to track.” Rossi observed. I was trying to hold back tears because I was afraid that the same thing would happen to Gabby that happened to Maeve.

“Actually,” Simmons grinned, “we can still track her. Alvez and I gave her a tracking necklace before she left.” I made a disapproving noise at the back of my throat. “Reid, she fits the victimology like a glove.”

“Actually, she’s the target.” Agent Garrett said, entering the precinct with Lesley. Simmons raised an eyebrow.

“Everyone, I asked him to help with this because we share a technical analyst. Everyone nodded as Emily turned to Garrett. “Jack, what do you mean by ‘she’s the target’?” Jack nodded to Lesley. 

“I’d like to introduce to you Lesley Smith-Juniment. Spencer and he are twins.” My eyes widened in shock. 

“I lived in Oregon for a while and got to know Gabby very well as a teenager.” Lesley said after clearing his throat. “Perhaps not as well as my twin but well enough. During that time, she had a stalker. Police never found out who it was but I’ve always believed that our unsub and Gabby’s stalker are the same.”

“Thank you, Lesley. I swear to both you and Spencer, we will find her.” Lesley nodded as his brow furrowed in worry.

–

The tracking device led us to the unsub’s house where they found her clothes torn and the wrecked necklace lay atop the heap. “Well there goes my theory.” Alvez mumbled as the rest of us searched the unsub’s house.

All the rooms were quickly declared with a shout of “Clear!” except one.  
This was the room I had chosen to search. It was empty save for an ultrasound monitor, an examination table and a crib with a baby in it. Wide blue eyes stared at me. “Clear!” I yelled, holstering my gun. The baby looked fearfully at the door and then tried to raise her chubby arms to me. I picked her up, surprised at the adult awareness in her eyes as she laid her head on my chest and started crying. When I tried handing her to JJ so I could grab the unsub’s diary, the baby gave an ear-splitting wail.

“Shh. It’s okay sweetheart.” I murmured to the baby, then asked JJ to put the unsub’s journal into an evidence bag for me. While looking the baby over, I remembered that Gabby’s birthmark was pear-shaped and the baby had the exact same birthmark on her inner thigh which was where Gabby’s was located. “I found Gabby, JJ!” I said excitedly.

“And?” JJ asked. I showed her the pear shaped birthmark on the baby’s inner thigh. “Oh my God! That totally explains why she’s clinging to you for dear life!” JJ remarked to me as I powdered and diapered the terrified infant. Then her eyes narrowed. “Wait, how did you know about her…”

“Okay, Simmons and I found everything that we’ll need to care for her!” Alvez said, holding up a diaper bag stuffed with diapers, wipes and other baby paraphernalia. Simmons held a stack of boxes containing stuff she’d need until she turned 22 years old.

“Let’s get her out of here.” Spencer said. They all nodded and left quickly.

—

“We found her.” JJ told Prentiss before I came in with the car seat holding Gabby. “Or rather Spence found her.”

“Great, is she okay?” Prentiss asked in relief.

“Um, she won’t be working for quite some time.” Alvez said, looking quite worried about their Technical Analyst.

“Hospitalization?” Prentiss asked, alarmed.

“No. Worse than that. She’s our only lead on the unsub right now and she can’t talk.” Rossi replied. “When we catch this son of a bitch, I want to interrogate them.”

“Rossi, please watch your mouth. The last thing I need is for those words or that sentence to come out of a three year old’s mouth.” I said wearily as I joined them in the police station, holding the handle to the car seat tightly.

Prentiss looked at the fussy baby. “Reid, you’re not going to tell us that Agent Rosenthal is that baby, are you?” She said.

“Emily, you’ve seen my childhood album. That is Gabriella Rosenthal at birth.” I protested.

Prentiss blinked and reached for the fussy baby. “I wouldn’t do that, Emily.” Rossi warned. “She is super attached to Reid.” Sure enough, the baby screamed again. I picked her up and the baby once again calmed down.

“Why would she be so attached to Reid?” Emily asked.

I looked down at the baby sucking her thumb. “Because I was there during her childhood and within the last 2 years 6 months and 25 days, we’ve been dating as I told you before we got on the jet, Emily.”

The whole team blinked in surprise. “Couldn’t she go back to her parents or grandparents?” Tara asked.

“No, they’re all dead.” I said. “I will take care of her. I found the notes from the unsub. It depends on how old the person is. I’m 39, she’s 37. It’ll take over a month for her to get back up to her proper age.”

“Good thing you’ve never taken a voluntary vacation until now.” Emily deadpanned before smirking. “You’re still needing to fill out the necessary paperwork but I will approve it.”

“Thanks, Emily.” I said as Lesley approached her cautiously. “Don’t be surprised if she screams her head off, Smith-Juniment.” I warned Lesley but strangely enough, Gabby happily allowed Lesley to pick her up. 

“That might be useful if the IRT stay home and we’re out on a case.” Emily pointed out.

“Anytime you need Lesley, you can borrow him, Reid, provided I know when.” Jack agreed.

—

After filling out the paperwork, Gabby was sleeping in her car seat as I drove home. Luckily, she stayed asleep.

I recalled a conversation with her a few days ago when she told me she wanted kids with me. I'd been so taken aback by the declaration that I hadn’t answered her.

'If we make it through the 37 days, I’ll give her an answer…’ I thought as I drove. Gabby woke up just as I got her home and dressed for bed.

Thankfully, Rossi had come and set up Gabby’s room with the things that she would need as a baby. He and Emily were the only ones who had a key to my apartment besides Gabby. Gabby fussed and I prepared a bottle of formula.

“You’re going to be so embarrassed over this that I have to wonder if our relationship will survive.” I murmured to Gabby. Gabby, for her part, blinked sleepily at me, her boyfriend turned father figure. I gently laid her in her crib and turned off the lights.

–

I came home expecting to hear Gabby’s furious wails but heard nothing. I hurried inside the house and to the room where I'd been keeping Gabby. I threw open the door to see the portable crib gone.

  
I gritted my teeth. “Agent Reid, you’re messing with the wrong man!” I snarled. My partner came in. “She’s gone!”

“Hm, time for your plan B, boss?” He asked. Plan B was a long shot, but I knew that as long as Agent Reid lived, I’d never get my hands on Gabby again. Plan B meant that Gabby was lost to him. Well, at least her ova were still here unless the FBI took them as evidence… I checked my cryogenic freezer.

Relief coursed through me when I saw the seven vials of ova I’d extracted. Plan B could go on, I’d just carry the baby myself! I had the physical plumbing to do so after all.


End file.
